1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a canister of a catalyst converter for vehicles provided for prevention of catalyst attrition and the manufacturing process therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catalyst converters are often now incorporated in the exhaust gas system of automobiles to eliminate the harmful elements of the exhaust gas. Commonly such a catalyst converter consists of a heat-insulated vessel housing a canister for the catalyst converter and the canister represents a molded vessel with numerous gas inlets and outlets which hold the catalyst to react with the harmful elements in the exhaust gas. The gas inlets and outlets have conventionally been formed by punching or louvre working. Thus a flashing is inevitably left around these inlets and outlets as the result of punching or louvre working. Such a flashing under the combined effects of vehicle vibration, engine vibration and gas stream vibration during running causes the catalyst in contact therewith to wear, resulting in attrition of the catalyst in the catalyst converter due to the worn pieces of the catalyst being carried away in the gas stream. Furthermore, the worn pieces of the catalyst clog the gas inlets and outlets, thereby leading to a rise in the engine exhaust pressure and finally to a drop in the engine performance.